In The End
by grislybearXD
Summary: read and review please : what if sasuke comes back and naruto and sakura end up together


**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

** In The End**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama/General

**Rated : T**

**Pairings :** Sasuke/Hinata ,Naruto/Sakura , Ect.

**(Full Summary): **Sasuke comes back and things change and settle down SasuHina ***One-Shot***

**WARNING :** meh

Naruto pants as he crawls on the floor ,blood running down his forehead . He slowly lifts his palm and moves it to another's figures hand . He struggles to open his eyes fully but still manages to look around his surrounding . Konaha was destroyed once again , all the people left the village before the battle started so when it finished no one was hurt . He lifted his head from the dirt with tears in his eyes and looked at the figure in front of him who at the same time made eye contact with him .

" Hehe …..I told ya…that….I… will …bring you back…..Sasuke…'' Naruto said losing conchens .

'' ….Dobe …..''Sasuke whispered.

'' _**NARUTO ! SASUKE ! **_'' yelled a pink haired medical ninja .

* * *

><p>'' ugh ''Sasuke moaned as he struggled to lift himself up on his elbows . His eyes were in a blur , he rubbed his eye trying to focus on his surroundings . He noticed something soft under his body, he then finally remembered the feeling of a soft bed and pillow . When he became a rouge ninja he never had a soft bed to lie on. He looked around and saw that he was placed in a hospital , he manages to see a figure on the blanket and saw the hidden leaf sign . Before he can scan to place clearly a moan was heard next to him . He turned out of instinct and saw Naruto struggle to sit , Naruto turns to him and gave him his famous big goofy grin .<p>

'' Good morning ! '' Naruto shouted .

'' hnn '' Sasuke smirked .

Then the door burst open '' Naruto? Sasuke? …..NARUTO ! SASUKE ! '' yelled Sakura as tears slipped down her skin . She ran to Sasuke and hugged him tight like they did the last time when he was hurt '' Sasuke ! '' she cried .

'' I can't believe your back ! Finally ! I just knew it! I never once thought you really left for good ! '' she sobbed on his chest as Sasuke gently patted her head .

'' Sakura …..your hurting me .'' said Sasuke .

'' O ! Im sorry '' she replied and she wiped her tears off .

'' You see Sakura – chan I really did kept my promise .'' Naruto grinned .

'' Naruto '' she smiled sweetly , she picked herself up and gave Naruto and kind hug . '' Thank you Naruto …..thank you …I'm sorry for the things I did '' she cried ''I know I hurt you a lot and I'm so sorry !''

''Sakura-chan it's alright '' he hugged her back '' I could never be mad at you '' he whispered .

She clenched on his skin and looked deeply in his ocean blue eyes and thought to herself ' I've been a fool for years haven't I ' she then pulled him in for a deep kiss .

Naruto almost fainted his fantasy was finally coming true, Sasuke just stared at them with no emotion '' I love you Naruto '' Sakura whisped .

* * *

><p>'' AHH ! Sakura- chan don't pull so hard ! '' Naruto whined .<p>

''BAKA ! You and Sasuke are finally out of the hospital I'm making sure you bandages don't fall ! ''

'' Ok sweety I know you care for me '' he grinned .

'' Shut up …. '' she said in a low voice with red cheeks .

'' Will you two love birds quit shouting '' said Sasuke annoyed . ' Now that their together they still haven't changed ' Sasuke was really happy for his team mates . '' Ugh ! '' Sasuke yelled in pain '' Sai don't touch me ! ''

'' But Sasuke it says here in Kakashi's book that we need to bond in order to become closer '' said Sai as Kakashi snatches the book away .

'' Sai …. don't touch me book ok '' said Kakashi .

'' ok ''

* * *

><p>The Hokage decide to settle a party for Konaha shinobi's . You can say it resembled a ball like in the stories . Team 7 arrived and went to the dance floor , Sakura dragged naruto , Ino dragged Sai , Gai sensei dragged Kakashi , but Sasuke didn't dance . Sasuke stood against the wall , Everyone was having fun… even Shino was dancing with some girl ! Sasuke looked around and saw something different . He saw Hinata in a beautiful white dress with her hair up nicely all by herself sturing a drink . Her eyes full of sadness , it was like a magnet to him . He snuck behind her and put his hand on her shorlder '' can I sit . ''<p>

Hinata was startled by the cold voice '' O Sasuke – kun ….. uhh y-yes y-you may sit '' she stuttered .

Sasuke sipped his drink and stared at her.. she was a strange beauty '' Why aren't you with your friends ''

'' I-I don't dance '' she told him .

'' You can't fool me I might of left but I still know you're a Hyuuga and the way you fight doesn't say you can't dance …. so way not .''

She was amazed he figured that out '' I'm not in a mood to dance that's all. ''

'' Does it do to the fact Naruto is dancing with Sakura .. '' he said staring into her eyes .

'' … '' she was silent .

'' I confessed myself to him also you know … '' she whispered '' …and I didn't even get a rejection in return … I'm nothing .''

'' Naruto is a fool …'' he whispered '' One man's trash is another man's treasure …. '' he lend his hand out to her as he stood up '' don't keep me waiting Hinata '' he said coldly .

''S-Sasuke I- ''

'' Hinata '' he raised his voice a little .

She smiled sweetly to him and took his hand '' Thank you. ''

They both went to the dance floor at the moment a slow love song appeared . He had her waist she had his shorlders and they began to dance . Everyone stared but mostly Naruto and Sakura , Naruto grinned at hinata while Sakura stared at Sasuke a little hurt .

'' Hinata you always treated me different and I thank you . ''

'' You welcome Sasuke –kun ''

* * *

><p><strong> THE END<strong>

**Author Note : ok ok if SASUHINA ever became true I think this is how it will be . Ok may be not I bet their lots of better versions but I am I beginner ! But I know for a (maybe) fact that's if SASUHINA and NARUSAKU made it Naruto would be happy for Hinata and Sakura will be a little sad cause we fans know that she loved them both deeply.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! and give opinions I can take it ! TT^TTT **


End file.
